The Company of Sirius?
by Frosteec
Summary: A crazy story about a crazy muggleborn naming her satelite company Sirius. Major Siriusness ahead! :D please r&r one shot


The Company of... Sirius?  
  
Today is a day that will live in somewhat of infamy. Today was the day that Aeliope Congret (a muggle born) confessed her undying love for Sirius Black, to the whole Great Hall. Now Aeliope was not very pretty she had frizzy blonde hair (and when I say frizzy I mean frizzy), but you are probably more interested in how this all started so here is how it started:  
  
Sirius and crew (being James, Remus, Lily, Florence, and Peter) head out for the Great Hall for breakfast at 8:00 April 4, 1977 7th year.   
  
**Sirius:** starts singing Oh it's a lovely day in the neighborhood, such a lovely day for a neighbor. Would you be mine? Would you be mine?  
  
**Florence:** (after about 20 seconds hits Sirius upside the head)  
  
**Sirius:** Owwwwwwwwwwww  
  
**Remus:** For one thing that song is really annoying and two WE DON'T LIVE IN A BLOODY NEIGHBORHOOD!!!  
  
**Sirius:** Okay maybe I should write this down, (gets out a piece of parchment and writes in big words; NOTICE R. LUPIN IN BAD MOOD TODAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! And tapes it on Remus' back) there we go!  
  
**James:** You have some serious problems Sirius.  
  
**Sirius:** You think I have problems at least I am not a FOUL! (Starts laughing hysterically at his own joke)  
  
**James:** That wasn't that funny mate.  
  
Florence and Lily whispering about something, then they seemed to have come to an agreement and nodded there heads  
  
**Lily:** Hey Peter, you should do cartwheels all the way to the Great Hall. (All except Peter nod in agreement)  
  
**Peter:** Oh fine!! Have me be your entertainment! You guys are so cheap!  
  
**James:** So you aren't going to be doing cartwheels?  
  
**Peter:** No, I won't.  
  
**Sirius:** Maybe I should make a sign for Peter to...  
  
**All except Sirius:** Nooooooo  
  
**Sirius:** Or maybe not, well I am bored now (Hits James in the head with their daytime Astronomy book)  
  
**James:** (Hits Sirius at the same time with Remus' potions book)  
  
**James and Sirius:** Oh look at the pretty birdies.  
  
**Florence:** I guess great minds think alike.  
  
About twenty seconds later the pair wake up. And they all finally make it to the Great Hall. And as the walk in they are met with tremendous applause.  
  
**Sirius:** (being Sirius bowed)  
  
**Professor McGonagall:** Sit down Mister Black!!  
  
They all sit down and talk idly for about five minutes until Aeliope Congret stood up on the bench of one of the Hufflepuff table and tapped her glass which was filled with back wash and orange juice. Ewww.  
  
**Aeliope:** I have an announcement to make looks up at Professor Dumbledore  
  
**Dumbledore**: (nodded back)  
  
**Aeliope**: (nods back)  
  
**Dumbledore:** (nodded back)  
  
**Aeliope:** (nods back)  
  
**Dumbledore:** (nodded back)  
  
**Aeliope:** (nods back)  
  
**Dumbledore:** (nods again) You may continue Ms. Congret.  
  
**Aeliope:** Yes of course, well as most of you know I am muggle-born and plan on running a radio/ satellite company.  
  
**Everyone:** (Nods knowing this was going to be extremely boring)  
  
**Aeliope:** Well as to express my undying love for him....  
  
**Everyone:** (Perks up, this was getting very interesting)  
  
**Aeliope:** I will name my company Sirius.  
  
The hall went quite until yes; you knew it was coming.  
  
**Sirius:** Will I be getting any money out of this?  
  
The whole hall burst out laughing.  
  
**Aeliope:** And Sirius I know you will never love me like I love you. Because I know you go for the tall blondes with blue eyes and great legs type (looking directly at Florence.) And I am ok with that because I am me and that is all I can be.  
  
**Sirius:** Ok???  
  
**Florence to Lily:** Well that was interesting... I think.  
  
**James:** (in between fits of laughter) Be careful Flore, or you might lose Sirius here to Frizilla.

**Lily:** Is that the best you can do? Frizilla? Frizful, Frizzy, Frizgetful, Friz-needs to brush more?  
  
**Sirius:** Or here is a song  
  
**Lily, James, Peter, Remus, and Florence:** Oh no.  
  
**Sirius:** All I want for Christmas is de-frizefier, a de-frrizefier or maybe a brush.  
  
**All that heard Sirius:** (burst out laughing)  
  
**Remus:** You know who would make a good couple?  
  
**All:** Who?  
  
**Remus:** Snape and Frizilla.  
  
**All:** Ewwwww.  
  
**Remus:** You're right no one deserves Snape.

AN: found this in a dusty corner of my word saved box i think i might have posted it and gotten a bad review but i wrote it a real long time ago! hope you like i think i should write a sequel adn a prequel. lol.


End file.
